The Vase
The Vase,' '''also known as Vasey (named by Boomer) is broken in almost every episode as a running gag. It seems to always be fixed without anyone knowing how, which was pointed out in Make Dirt, Not War. It is known to be Boomer's favorite vase, but it seems that he doesn't always take much care of it. In "Pair of Prom Kings", Boomer mentioned that the vase was a 1000 year old relic and that it's priceless. List of Breaks Season One *'Beach Bully Bingo:' After Boomer mentions the Big Kahoola, Mason destroys it with his machete. *'Where the Wild Kings Are: Boomer pushes Brady into the Vase. *The Brady Hunch:' Mad at Boomer, Brady pushes the Vase on to the floor, knowing it is Boomer's favorite vase. *'The Bite Stuff:' Brady, still in his "Bubble Butt" stage, turns around and kocks over the Vase. *'Pair of Jokers: The Karma wind knocks the Vase over. *The Trouble With Doubles:' Boomer pushes the Brady clone into the Vase. *'Journey to the Center of Mt. Spew: Boomer tries frantically to break the Vase, but has no luck. Lanny walks in and Boomer sets the Vase on it's pedestal. But the Vase falls off and smashes. *Pair of Prom Kings:' Boomer wants to bring the Vase to prom, but Brady smashes it because it's not "shiny". Season Two *'Kings of Legend: Brady throws the vase and it breaks *Dinner for Squonks: Lanny walks in and Boomer throws the Vase, at him, but instead it hits the surfboard and shatters. *Kings of Thieves:' One of the people renting Brady and Boomer's room puts her elbow on the pedestal, knocking over the Vase. *'Do Over:' Boomer smashes the vase while yelling "Let's get crazy!" * 'Pair of Clubs:' Brady smashes the vase after Boomers final club gimmick challenge because he's out of gimmick ideas for his club before getting a zombie incantation from Lanny. *'The Cheat Life of Brady and Boomer:' Mikayla, angered, smashes the Vase on the ground. *'Crouching Brady, Hidden Boomer: Sabrina's bo staff whacks the Vase. *The Young and the Restless: Boomer and Brady come in with the Vase, concealing the Fountain of Youth water in it. Brady tells Boomer to take it upstairs, but Boomer drops it and it breaks, scattering the water all over the floor. *Make Dirt, Not War: Oogie tries shoots his pool bat into the Vase, knocking it over and smashing it. A few seconds later, the Vase reappears on the pedestal with Boomer pointing the sudden repair out. *The Evil King:' Boomer throws the Vase at Brady and he smashes it with a sword (the same thing happens during King Malakai and King Kalakai's fight). *'Let The Clips Show:' Brady places the Memory Stone on the Vase, and clips of the vase being broken appear in the plaza. The Vase then gets crushed under the Stone. Season Three *'The New King:' Boz picks it up and wonders why they don't have things like this on Mindu, then drops it and says "That's why." *'Thumb & Thumber:' Boomer glues it onto the pedestal, and tosses a Football at it, which bounces off and destroys everything else in the room. Then Boz pushes the pedestal and the vase breaks. *'The Oogli Stick:' Because Boomer and Boz were so Oogli as Boz put it the vase took his own life. *'Long live the Kings:''' Rebecca Kicks the vase off its stand and into the wall when she demonstrates her fighting skills to Boomer See Also Category:object